cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui Katsuragi
Kamui Katsuragi is a main character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard anime. Personality A youngster with a big mouth and the skill to back it up. He's very enthusiastic and energetic about Vanguard and doesn't care who his opponent is so long as they are not weak in his eyes. He hates being looked down upon because of his size and age. He also has a crush on Aichi 's little sister, Emi , and constantly vies for her attention, even going as far as to refer to Aichi as his older brother. Kamui is almost always accompanied by two other kids; the one wearing glasses would make a comment, and the one with the topknot hair would abbreviate what was just said and end most of his sentences with "-ssu!" Kamui is the second person to defeat Aichi in a game of Vanguard. Kamui has commented that he likes to take the second turn at the beginning of a game as doing so gives him the first chance to attack. Kamui battles using a Nova Grappler Deck that is based on Machines, and his ace is Asura Kaiser. Strategies are usually just plain brute force while being supported with various card skills. Biography Anime Biography An ambitious cardfighter who regularly takes on opponents several years his senior. Kamui has an intense crush on Aichi's sister, and most of his actions in the series revolve around impressing her. Years ago he was bullied for being short, but Daimonji Gouki eventually helped pull him out of his depression. As time went on, Kamui learned from Gouki that strength was more than a physical concept. Of Team Q4, Kamui competes with Kai for the top spot as the best raw fighter, but where Kai is cold and emotionally distant, Kamui is ruled by passion and impulsive outbursts. Manga Biography Quite boasting on his skills in Cardfight, he openly shouted out loud in Card Capital that he will fight against the strongest Cardfighter in this shop. Misaki told Kamui to be more quieter or she will ban him. He said that he was sorry. Misaki pointed to Miwa, Aichi, and Kai as the strongest fighter. Miwa said that he was the strongest, but Kai said that he never won against him then Miwa said that he lost to Aichi then Aichi said he lost to Miwa. Kamui was confused and decided that they were the strongest group so he will fight them all. Miwa then procceed to fight against Kamui, but lost. Miwa didn't understand why he lost. Kai explained that Kamui was strong so he told Kamui to fight against Aichi. Aichi, at first, he wasn't really confident on the match though Kai said that Aichi was good enough to advance to the next step. Kamui couldn't protect himself so he lost with Aichi winning. He announced that he wanted to be more like Aichi, but Miwa said that he should be more like him. The circle mess once again cause Kamui to freak out which he should aim to be. Season 2 Kamui will be taking part in Asia Circuit and will travel around Asia to fight different fighters, along with the rest of Team Q4. In episode 93, he obtained Ultra Beast Deity, Iluminal Dragon Season 3 Kamui now goes to Aichi's middle school. Deck Season 1 Kamui uses a Nova Grappler deck in the series, his strategies are usually just plain brute force while being supported with various card skills or standing his units. During the begining of the series, his starter vanguard is Battleraizer and his ace is Asura Kaiser. During the first shop tournament, his deck focus switches to Mr. Invincible and he adds Rock the Wall to his deck to aid his soulcharge. During the second regionals, his deck changes it's focus to the Blau ride chain. He also focuses more on standing his units. Season 2 In season 2, his deck receives addition from the Breaker of Limits booster pack and his starter vanguard is changed to Beast Deity, White Tiger. Before the Singapore stage, he edits his deck and focuses on Beast Deity, Azure Dragon and using its Persona Blast. With this deck, he wins in all his matches in the Singapore stage. His winning streak with this deck is stopped by Tetsu during episode 78. Raizers After his visit to the vacation island, he rebuilds the deck with a Raizer build, featuring Perfect Raizer as his main Vanguard. As Perfect Raizer removes his own Rear Guards to power up, Kamui makes up for his losses by using cards with skills that allow him to draw, such as Street Bouncer and Magician Girl, Kirara, or by Soulcharging Raizers from the Deck by reintroducing Mr. Invincible. Beast Deities Deck]] Kamui then reverts back to his previous Beast Deity tactics for the last leg of the Circuit. However, this deck has a more balanced strategy between offence and defence, with Kamui still using draw skills and Draw Triggers from his Raizer deck. His ace card is the crossride Ultra Beast Deity, Iluminal Dragon, which he combines with various stand strategies such as resting his new Beast Deities, then standing them, giving them extra power. Third Season Deck 2]] Kamui still uses Beast Deities from his old Beast Deities and other card too like The Gong, Beast Deity, Blank Marsh, Beast Deity, Golden Anglet, Twin Blader, King of Sword, Wall Boy, Tough Boy, and Ultra Beast Deity, Iluminal Dragon and some new Beast Deities like Beast Deity, Riot Horn, Beast Deity, Herarti Destroyer, Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos, and Beast Deity, Ethics Buster. Battles Trivia * Kamui Katsuragi is the only Q4 member who did not appear in Season 1 Episode 1 External Links Character: Katsuragi Kamui Kamui's Character Song Saikyou Ore-sama Ride! Saikou no Torigaa Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Nova Grappler Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters